The Sirens call: Dream a little Dream
by HappyPinapple
Summary: After trying to solve a row of mysterious disappearances, Bruce begins to suspect that there's a new threat in Gotham. Meanwhile The Mad Hatter has come across a mysterious woman. Which he plans to brainwash into his personal maid, but she has other intentions in mind. Mad hatter/ OC darkfic, rated M for darker content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: we do not own any characters,or places from Batman: the animated series. All characters belong to their respective owners: DC Comics.**

 **Chapter 1: The man in the green jacket**

* * *

The sun started to set in the city of Gotham. Citizens were returning to their families after a long day of hard work. As the shadows grew larger, the more frightened they got. They hurried inside to safety, regularly glancing out their window. Everyone knew how dangerous Gotham could get at night, that's why Batman is here to protect them, saving the day from the criminals who terrorize their beautiful city. Little did they know, the wonders and beauty of the city at night. How the colorful neon lights reflect in muddy puddles on the street, making the streets glow in a beautiful, soft light of red and blue. How beautiful the moon glow behind the clouds. Only the bravest could witness the beauty, the bravest, or the craziest.

The muffled tones of music could be heard in the distance. In the shadow of a tall skyscraper lay a shabby night club. The facade of the dusty old building had seen better days, the bricks were cracked, making it look decrepit. The paint on the door had chipped away, leaving bits of white and red. The big colorful neon sign was the only thing that looked new" **The cackling hyena** " it read, in glowing red letters. The low hum of electricity barely audible over the music. Through the dirty windows you could see people dancing. Jazz music streamed out of every crack of the building. People came and went as they pleased, they laughed, chatted and had a few glasses as they danced and listened to music. Compared to the rest of the newer buildings on the street, this building was alive.

A young woman with short black hair sat in a back room of the club. She studied her reflection in a dirty mirror, while carefully applying another layer of shimmering black eyeshadow. She bit her plumb lip, feeling her eyes itch. Rubbing her irritated red eyes with her thumb, smudging out the eyeshadow. Looking at her reflection again she let out an irritated sigh. Her cornblue eyes were red and watery and the black eyeshadow smudged all over. She quickly rubbed it all off with a soaked cotton ball, but got distracted when the door suddenly opened. A girl with green emerald eyes and red curly hair peeked inside.

"Only 2 minutes left Hannah, hurry up! " the redhead called out in a high-pitched voice.

The black haired girl turn her head to the door. "i'll be there soon, Sue, don't worry."

Sue grinned at her colleague. Noticing the smudged makeup and the red watery eyes.

"Did a boy break your heart?" She asked in a sassy tone and a smirk spread across her face.

Hannah glared into the reflection then softly smiled. "No Sue, but if you keep bothering me i'll never get done in time."

Sue rolled her eyes and shut the door.

Hannah took a deep breath before she attempted to apply makeup again. Trying not to use as much as last time. With a fine brush she gently applied a thin layer of the black eyeshadow. She put the brush down and picked up a new one, applying some rouge to her pale cheeks. When she was happy with the result she stood up, brushed off her dress and walked towards the door but paused when she was about to pull down the handle. She couldn't shake this feeling that had swarmed over her. She glanced back at the mirror. Her reflection wasn't hers anymore, it was someone else's. Who was she becoming? A long time ago, she had known who she was, but now she couldn't remember. She snapped back to reality when Sue's thin voice yelled from outside the door, reminding her yet again that she didn't have a lot of time left before the show started.

"I'm coming Sue, stop yelling! " she screamed back, slightly annoyed.

Hannah glanced back at the mirror one last time, adjusted her low-cut shimmering black dress before walking out the door. It didn't matter who she was now, she had an audience waiting for her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" a smooth male voice came on the mic.

" Please welcome the fine Hannah Holiday, with the voice of an angel. Come on out, honey."

The crowd claps as Hannah steps out in front of the band. Her heart is beating fast. She holds the microphone to her lips and the crowd goes completely silent.

"Another bride, another June, another sunny honeymoon"

She begins singing, her deep husky voice sending the whole crowd into a trance-like state. No one could take their eyes off her. She radiated beauty as she sang and swayed, her thin ankle long dress flowing with her body. Hannah loved this feeling. Every time she went on stage from the very first time, to the present, she always had the same feeling of bliss. The anxiety from earlier had completely vanished. Hannah never wanted it to end. She smiles as she sang while her eyes scanned the room. Most of the people in the audience were gang members, criminals and others who lived in the shadows of Gotham. Her eyes stopped at an older man sitting alone on the front row. He looked to be around his 40s, the once brown hair was starting to go gray on the edges and his face was timeworn and had remarkable wrinkles. His brown eyes looked up at her. Their eyes met and he gave her a pearly white smile. He was wearing a rather lavish green jacket, it made him noticeably stand out from the rest of the crowd. He was a wealthy man, she could tell.

"A lot of shoes, a lot of rice,the groom is nervous, he answers twice,It's really killin' that he's so willin' to make whoopee"

She sings as she walks up to the edge of the stage. Every eye in the room following her every step. Someone whistles, as she slowly goes down on her knees, right in front of the man with the green jacket. The hunger in his eyes was noticeable, looking at her chest with extreme lust. It made her stomach twist in disgust. Leaning forward she gently brushed her pale hand against his cheek, but quickly pulled it away when he was about to kiss it.

"Picture a little love nest, down where the roses cling,picture the same sweet love nest, and think what a year can bring He's washin' dishes and baby clothes, he's so ambitious he even sews But don't forget folks, that's what you get folks, for makin' whoopee,"

she sang, slowly standing up again and quickly walking up to the grand piano, throwing herself on top of it.

"Another bride, another June, another sunny sunny honeymoon, another season, another reason, for makin' whoopee"

her hand sensually touches her short messy hair while closing her eyes.

"A mess of shoes, a gang of rice, the groom is nervous, that he answers twice

It's really killin' that cat's so willin' to make whoopee..."

After the music stop, the room went completely silent. Everyone is stunned. Finally after a few seconds of silence the crowd returns to normal from its trance state. Someone starts clapping, then they go completely wild. They whistle,clap and cheer. Someone even throw a rose at her direction. It was from no other then the man in the green jacket. His eyes where like magnets on her. Hannah jumped off the grand piano. She curtsied gracefully to the crowd.

"Thank you! my darlings!" She yelled in a singsong voice. " that will be all for tonight! but i hope to see you all again tomorrow night. Same time at 10pm" she smiled sweetly and curtsied one more time.

As the crowd started to move towards the exit doors, she bend down to pick up the rose. Its blood red petals where fragile and soft. In the light it almost looked like tiny veins spouting though the thin flower petals. The spotlight turned off and she slowly walked off the stage, she knew he would call for her. Of course she didn't walk far until the man in the green jacket came rushing to her.

"Wait miss! " he called out.

She stopped walking. A sinister sparkle appeared in her eyes. She slowly turned around to face him. He was much taller than her, he was practically leaning over her. Like a predator ready to attack its prey.

"Did you want something mr?" Hannah said in her most innocent voice.

"What's your name gorgeous?" he murmured, his cracked lips stretched into a grin.

 _Oh, straightforward are we_? she thought.

"They introduced me just before my performance, remember?" her voice was a bit more confident.

"I don't remember that" his hand went up to her face and softly touched her cheek

" I couldn't stop looking at your pretty face."

 _Yeah, right. My face_. She thought with disgust, without breaking her smiling innocent face.

"It's Hannah. Hannah Holiday, nice to meet you mr?"

"Thomas Ward, what a pretty name you have.. Hannah."

A shiver went down her spine. She removed his hand from her face, but his other hand moved up her back. _He was perfect_. She thought. She had to be straight forward now.

"So...Mr Ward," she started.

"Thomas, please," he said quickly.

"Thomas then, would you like to follow me for a walk? I need some air after my performance, the air is so dusty in here, it's not healthy for my voice" she leaned towards his face " and I'd rather not walk alone. Who knows what creeps lurk around in the night. "

Her voice was soft and pure. She looked at him with pleading eyes. This was an invitation she knew he could not resist.

He straightened himself up and grinned like a mad man "I would love to baby, no creeps will touch you when you got me around!"

She smiles the sweetest smile she could pull off.

"Thank you! I am so happy to have such a handsome, strong man who can protect me."

He smiled at her compliment. Roughly grabbing her arm and leading her out the front door.

"It's no problem at all darling!"

* * *

The clock was around 01.00 am. A door slowly swung open. Hannah walked inside her small room, wearing a green jacket around her waist. Green wasn't really her color, but it would do. Opening her wardrobe she pulled out a small safe.

"367 88 542" She whispered to herself. There was a click and the tiny door opened. Reaching down into her bra she pulled out a cell phone, a red wallet and a few loose credit cards.

"Soon" She whispers, locking the safe and putting it back inside her wardrobe.

* * *

 **Note from admins:**

 **Hello!**

 **This is our first fanfiction on this account. We have been working really hard on this first chapter and we hope you enjoyed it! The name of the song in the chapter is (** _ **Makin' whoopee)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: we do not own any characters,or places from Batman: the animated series. All characters belong to their respective owners: DC Comics.**

 **Chapter 2: sleepless nights and spilled milk**

* * *

"More coffee, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred as he walked up to his master, who was almost asleep in front of his computer.

" No, thank you Alfred," said Bruce Wayne as he straightened himself up, letting out a big yawn. His eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids twitched abnormally

"You should really get some sleep master, you look absolutely exhausted." Alfred said and looked at his master with worry in his eyes " Think about your health"

Bruce looked at him with drained eyes, and sighed "More people are going missing Alfred, how can I ever sleep when innocent people are just vanishing without a trace?"

Bruce started tapping on his computer, the screen flickered in a soft white light. Bruce opened up a file and scrolled through some news articles, all of different men of various ages, under their names there was a red text that read missing.

" For almost two weeks i been trying to solve this case, but I am always getting distracted. There are always someone who needs me. I am trying to be there for everyone, but it's just too much," Bruce said in a croaky voice "the only information i have is that the people missing, are all men and have an income slightly above average,"

" Whoever is behind the disappearances, he or she is targeting their victims based on their gender and income, but other then that I know nothing"

Alfred studied the screen and shook his head. " Poor souls." he mumbled

"Though I have come to the conclusion that this isn't the work of any bad guy I have previously encountered, this person is new." Bruce stated. He tapped once again on his computer, looking through the list of the registered bad guys that he had fought throughout the years.

" What made you come to this conclusion, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred slightly interested.

Bruce rubbed his forehead and thought for a moment. "These patterns don't add up. I can't quite put my finger on it. Bruce rubbed his eyes and laid down on the tablet "I don't know anymore Alfred"

Alfred looked at his master with compassion." you won't get any answers when you are like this master," he said slowly.

Bruce nodded. He slowly stood up from his chair " I better get some sleep then, but I'm determined to solve whoever is behind this," Bruce mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, Bruce's alarm went off at 6:00 A.M. Bruce rubs his eyes and stretches. The door opens and Alfred walks in, holding a tray with a cup of black coffee and some newly baked scones. Under his arm, he is carrying the newspaper

"Good morning Master Wane," he said in a cherish tone.

"Good morning on you as well Alfred" answered Bruce, smiling at his butler.

"I hope you didn't mind that I set your alarm behind two hours, you needed your sleep," he said softly, setting the paper down on Bruce's legs.

" it was some much-needed sleep," Bruce said and yawned

" I have good news! We may have a lead on the disappearances. While you were sleeping your two extra hours, I did some research on the missing people's cases. Reports say that each man attended a nightclub in downtown Gotham. The clues don't stop there. When I was grabbing your newspaper I read something quite peculiar on the front page"

Bruce picks up the paper and begins reading. **Joker caught once again by the gotham police.** Read the headline.

 **After breaking out from arkham last month in august, The Joker was caught and arrested last night in downtown Gotham. Police commissaire Gordon won't give up any details about the arrest, but he says that the joker will be kept under heavy watch. The people at arkham will call in extra security, all to provide that The Joker escapes again**.

" The joker might have a connection with the disappearances. " Bruce said and rubbed his chin with his palm.

"I'm so glad I could help you back on track master" Alfred chuckled as he walked over to the window, pulling up the curtains.

" I need to talk to The joker immediately," Bruce said in a serious tone" I'm gonna make him a visit at Arkham " He quickly rose from his bed, throwing the covers on the floor and rushed towards the door

"But master! Your breakfast," Alfred called out.

But Bruce was already gone. Alfred was now left alone in the giant bedroom. He looked at the door and took a deep breath. "This boy will be the death of me," he said quietly to himself as he started to make the bed.

* * *

Hannah stared at the wall, counting the grease stains again for the twelfth time this night. There was one, two, three, fourteen, twenty…

Her eyes felt extremely heavy, she wanted nothing else but to sleep, but she would do anything to keep her from falling into slumber. Every time she closed her eyes she knew she would wake up screaming. Same thing every night; she would fall asleep, and within minutes wake up, screaming her lungs out. Her neighbors weren't pleased with this and she had nearly been kicked out because of this. It didn't exactly help that the walls were as thin as tissue paper. Since she lived in the same building as the nightclub many of the employees lived on the top floor along with her. Many of whom would gladly take her place if they had the chance. She didn't wanna risk losing her home or her job. If they only knew all the suffering she had gone through to get here. She would not let anyone take it from her.

Hannah had come up with a solution. It was to stay awake for as long as possible. She would keep herself awake when Everyone else was sleep. During the few breaks she had in between her performances she would take quick naps, when she was certain that no one else was around. It wasn't exactly a lasting solution, but she had no other choice. Coffee had worked for her to stay awake this far, but it's effects was starting to wear off. Her energy level sunk more and more for each day that passed. Luckily she had bought some sleeping pills from one of her roommate's next door. He had promised that they would help her sleep peacefully. Though she was a little uncertain if they would work, but she hated the feeling of constantly being exhausted, and she was running out of ideas by now.

A few stripes of sunlight shone through the tattered drapes. Hannah looked at the clock.

6:00 A.M. It was quite early, most people hadn't woken up yet. Hannah sat up in her bed and rubbed the sand from her eyes. Her head felt heavy and her legs and arms were like concrete. She was completely worn down. Glancing over at the nightstand she saw the bottle of sleeping pills. Take one before bed for a good night's sleep. It read on the label. She had the time to try them now. Hannah stretched her arm out, picked it up and examined it. Warning: do not take more than, the rest was scraped off. She didn't much care for the warning, to her, it felt like a guideline. The exhaustion felt overbearing now. It's now or never. She thought and popped the bottle opened and took three pills out. "here goes nothing." She said.

A sudden knock on her door made her jump in surprise, dropping the pills on the dirty wooden floor.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she yelled in rage at the person.

There was a pause, but then she heard Sue's voice from outside the door.

" Someone's in a good mood I hear," Sue said sarcastically.

" s-sorry," Hannah apologized quickly.

" However. I came to tell you that it's your turn to clean the guest's bathrooms," said Sue, tapping annoyingly with her foot on the floor.

" excuse me?"

" according to the schedule I made, you have the bathroom cleaning this week"

Why is God punishing me? Hannah thought

" Sue, I was planning to get some sleep for once. How am I supposed to sing tonight if I haven't slept?" Hannah complained as soft and polite as she could, even though she felt like screaming her anger out instead.

" That's not really my problem, is it?" Sue responded quickly "someone has to do it"

Hannah groaned. She could never overwin Sue, it was wiser to just give up. She crawled out of her bed, It creaked as she slowly stood up. With her left hand, she used the wall as a support to keep her from falling over. She moved like a zombie, dragging her feet against the wooden floor, her breath hissing between her teeth. Hannah opens her wardrobe and picked a random top from the middle shelf. She put the top on and proceeded to open the door. Sue was standing there, waiting.

"Bout time," She said, in a nasty tone.

Sue studied her from head to toe. Her eyes froze, she wrinkled her freckled nose "is that, blood?" Asked Sue, disgusted.

Hannah looked down at her top. On her right side, there was a small red spot. "B-Blood?!" She stammered. "I can't even stand the sight of blood." She shivered " quick! Get a towel!"

" Wait," Sue interrupted and kneeled down to study the red spot closer. Hannah stiffened as she felt her colleague take a long sniff off her shirt.

" This isn't blood, it's ketchup," she stated and looked Hannah deep in the eye " you should really wash your clothes more often Hannah. It's disgusting to wear the same clothes every day, a good hygiene is important"

The sudden fear quickly turned to anger. _It's not like everyone can afford to have their clothes dry cleaned every week_. Hannah thought as she clenched her teeth.

Sue pulled up a small napkin and blew her nose. " ugh, this place is so dusty, I can't possibly understand how you can live on this dump"

Hannah gave her a weak smile " it's not like I have much of a choice"

Sue looked at her, for a brief moment Hannah could have sworn that there was a bit of sympathy in her eyes.

" We are all fighting Hannah, none of us choose to live this life," Sue said harshly and turned around, quickly walking down the hall.

" And don't forget the toilets!" she yelled as she disappeared down the stairs.

Hannah sighed deeply. Taking a few steps outside her door she almost tripped over something. She glanced at the floor. On a plastic tray, there were some sliced fruit and a glass of milk. She stared at it for a few seconds but quickly remembered the cleaning duty she had been given.

" Soon I will be rewarded for my suffering, and those who stood in my way will pay!" she mumbled and stared longingly at the delicious food. " I will not do as Eve and eat of the forbidden fruit" she hissed and clenched her fist, kicking the tray with her foot. "To hell with the serpent." The fruit slices that were neatly placed on a napkin where now laying in the dirt. The glass shattered and the milk splashed out all over the floor.

* * *

 **Note from Admins: Sorry for the late update. We hope to publish more often in the future, for now please enjoy chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: we do not own any characters, or places from Batman: the animated series. All characters belong to their respective owners: DC Comics**

 **Chapter 3: curiouser and curiouser..**

* * *

The oil soaked Streets of Gotham shimmered in the moonlight. A short man with a large top hat and a blue suit walked down the sidewalk.

"tipy toe, tipy toe" he sang, skipping every time he said toe. "Oh glorious day, callue calley." He said with excitement. "My plans are almost complete and soon I can move from this dreadful city." He stopped and glanced into a window, seeing his own reflection. As he gazed upon himself, his toothy smile became a frown. "oh sweet Alice. My love, my palace. How i miss you so, so much sorrow that i must sow." he sighs. The man looks up from his reflection. "NO!, I shan't think about her, for I have other plans." He continues walking, pulling a card from his pocket and fiddling with it.

The small man approaches a worn building with the words **The cackling hyena** on it in bright neon letters. "This is the place." he aaif with a smile. "The one that The Man Who Laughs told me about." He pushes the door open and steps in. He is immediately greeted with the noise of shouting patrons and Jazz music. With a smile, he approached the bar and sat down. The man behind the bar was tall. He had dark slicked-back hair and chocolate brown eyes "What'll ya have, sir?" he asked in a kind voice. "I'll have a tea, my good sir. Hot, no suga," Replied the Small man. "comin right up," Said the bartender.

As the bartender made the man's tea he looked him up and down. "Ain't seen you around here before. Where you from?" The blond man pulled out a timepiece and gazed into it. "Oh, my friend. I have always been here." His smile grows wider. "Tell me, do you know the story of, The Mad Hatter?" The bartender shakes his head. "well, you see, The Hatter went before the Queen to sing, but she did not like his tone, so she ordered him to be beheaded. The Hatter fled, in order to escape the queen, he was imprisoned in a time loop. Where he must spend all eternity having a tea party with March Hare. That is until he met a girl. A young girl with golden hair." He looked up at the bartender, who was entranced in his story. "My name is Jervis. I am The Hatter." He giggles and slips a card behind the bartenders ear. The bartender then went into a catatonic trance. "Now you are mine."

* * *

The sweat trickled down her neck and back, like warm soup, Her short hair clung to her head like a thermal blanket. It was impossible to move her her limbs anymore, everything hurt.

Hannah had spend the whole day cleaning the bathrooms. She removed the yellow gloves from her hands and swept her forehead with her pawn. When she had entered that room in the morning she had been stung by the most awful smell, that almost made her thankful for not eating breakfast. There was graffiti sprayed on the bathroom stalls, depicting symbols and texts in a language she couldn't understand. Dirt and grease covered the floor like a mushy bathroom mat and black mole creeped up the walls, much alike a gigantic monster.

The streetlights outside the bathroom window suddenly shone up.

It must be around 7 pm, Hannah thought. The employees at the club usually start working at 6. Now she finally had some time to rest before her performance. Hannah looked at herself in the mirror, a grimace spread across her face, she looked absolutely hideous. Her eyes were sunken in and had puffy bags under them, the clothes she was wearing had various stains on them, not to mention her shoes, that were covered in gross, stinking goo. "I could really use a shower," she said, disgusted.

Hannah collected her cleaning supplies into a bucket and slowly walked towards the door, the pain in her back stung like a knife.

The door suddenly swung open. In entered a short gentleman with a big top hat. "oh, my apologies. I did not realize you were cleaning. Might I wash my hands?" He asks and grins. Hannah froze in mid step, her cheeks turn red of embarrassment. "OH, i'm so sorry, I forgot I was cleaning in the boys bathroom." she fumbled a bit with the bucked in her hands. " I'll leave you alone now," she mumbled and rushed out the door. The gentleman glanced after her as she disappeared through the door.

 _Poor girl_ he thought.

* * *

Hannah slammed the door opened to her room. Her cheeks were still burning like fire.

 _Stupid!_

She had totally forgotten that they let the guests in at 18:30 pm. By then everything should be done and ready for the night. The rules were very strict, If Sue found out, her job would be at risk. Hannah sat down on the bed and took a deep breath to calm herself down. He has probably forgotten about the whole incident.

 **( a few hours later)**

Suddenly, there is a knock at Hannah's bedroom door. "Hannah, you're on in 30. Get your ass down here!" shouts Sue.

 _Shit_ thought Hannah. _I must have fallen asleep._

"C-coming!"

Hannah sat up in her bed, an instant pain cut through her body, her head, her neck and back not to mention her legs burned as if they were on fire. Her vision was like looking through a glass bottle. Groaning in pain she slowly stood up with swollen, red feet. Hannah painfully walked to her closet and picked out her usual black dress and a pair of dark see-through pantyhose. Suddenly her eyes blacked out and she fell to the ground, hitting her hip against her small table " OUCH!" she cried out in pain and rubbed her hip.

With the last strength she had she slowly got up from the floor. The clock on her wall showed 21:45 pm "Shit" she swore quietly. Hannah manage to pull on the dress and her panyhoe. Now for makeup. When she grabbed the brush she noticed that her hands were shaking "fucking- be still" she swore a bit louder. tapping on the foundation on her skin with the brush, making sure to cover her eye bags and her wrinkles.

" HANNAH, HURRY UP!" screamed sue and baged on the door.

" GIVE ME TWO MINUTES YOU STUP-" hannah bit her tongue hard. She needed to stay in control.

Picking up her finer brush she applied the black eyeshadow the best she could " that will do," she said and quickly glanced into the mirror. " No one will notice a thing."

Jervis had taken a seat at the bar. The activities in there didn't interest him a bit, but it did not matter, he wasn't there to get entertained. As he sipped on his tea he scanned the room. "Too skinny, too short, hmm too tall" he chuckled to himself. "Not quite right, almost, but not quite" He giggled and took another sip. His plan was simple. He needed henchmen, or more accurate, to brainwash people to do his dirty work for him. He didn't enjoy getting his hands dirty so to speak. One fish was already caught in his net, but he needed more.

A gentleman sat down at a table next to him. In his hand He was holding a glass of beer. In just a few seconds he chung it down till there was none left. Judging by his sullen appearance it seemed like he had quite a rough day.

 _Oh yes he would do perfectly,_ the hatter thought, smiling with his toothy grin. He pulled up a card from his sleeve and was about to rise up, when he was suddenly caught off by a voice from the speakers.

" Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for our next performance. Let the nostalgia hit you hard! give a warm applause for Hannah Holiday!"

Hannah walked up on stage. Her body was in so much pain, every step, every breath hurt. desperately she wished that no one would see how much pain she was in.

While walking up on stage she let out a smile at the audience. This is what kept her alive. Those bright eyes looking up at her, the applause, the attention. But the best part, she gets to do what she loves the most.

* * *

The crowd went dead silent as the band began to play.

"The roads are the dustiest, the winds are the gustiest, the gates are the rustiest, the pies are the crustiest." The song play in an upbeat happy tune, yet somehow sad. This caught Jervis off guard. He looked at the woman. She seem familiar to him. Oh yes, it's the same woman he he had ran into earlier in the restroom. He frowned, not out of anger, but out of pity. _Poor dear, treated like a slave to these heathens_ **.** He thought. _She look like a walking skeleton. He could almost distinguish every bump of each rib underneath her black dress._ Jervis looked down at the table. But it wasn't any of his business.

" The songs, the songs the lustiest, the friends, the friends the trustiest, way back home" _what an extraordinary singing voice_ _ **,**_ jervis thought while staring down at the table. _Deep and hoarse. Her body was weak like a toothpick, but the power in her voice was incredible, It was something he had never heard before._

 _The song sounds familiar somehow.. where could he have he heard it before?_

His mind suddenly started spinning. He remembered laying on the floor as a child, listening to the radio while his mother was cooking in the kitchen. It felt like he was traveling back in time, he could almost smell the Beef stew and hot potatoes.

" The trees are the sappiest,the days are the nappiest, the dogs are the yappiest, the kids are the scrappiest"

 _Oh, he missed that time. When there was no worries, no sorrow, no people who called him a freak. No Batman._

 _Oh Back then he could live in his world in peace, everything was as it was supposed to._

" I don't know why i left the homestead, i really must confess, i'm just a weary exile, singing my song of loneliness"

 _If he could only go back in time, to those days when happiness exited._

 _Oh, Alice.._

his blue eyes suddenly turned dark. He clenched his jaw. _NO! He shouldn't think of her. He needed to stay in focus._ He looked up from the table and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

The black haired girl looked at his direction. Their eyes met for a short moment as she walked across the stage..

 _Those eyes._ His eyes widen.

 _Maybe she could be of use to him,_ he thought.

* * *

Hannah sang with everything she had, she could feel the fire within her burn brighter than ever. The music flowed through her body, giving her new strength, new life. Music was what kept her alive.

The crowd was quite large tonight, must be some special event going on, she thought. The room was so full that people had to squish together just to get a glimpse of her.

" The homefood's the spreadiest, the old wine the headiest, the old pals the readiest, the home gals the steadiest"

On this stage, she felt like the most powerful being in the room. Her blue eyes searched the room while walking across the stage. Suddenly her eyes stopped.

* * *

Batman pulls up to Arkham asylum in the batmobile. Commissioner Gordon is standing in front of the gate with a cup of coffee in his hand. Batman gets out of the batmobile and approaches the gate. "Good Morning, Batman," he said, in a tired voice. "why on earth you wanted to do this so early is beyond me." He took a sip of his coffee. "These missing persons cases need to stop," Said Batman. They both entered into Arkham. The receptionist immediately recognised the two and buzzed them in. "Welcome back, Batman, Commissioner," he said as they walked past.

Batman enters Warden Sharp's office. "Ah, Batman. What a pleasant surprise." He said.

" I need to speak to The Joker," Batman said in a serious tone "Alone."

Sharp nodded " follow me," he said and started walking. Batman and Gordon quickly started walking after him. As they were going further down the hall, the darker it got.

A wicked laughter echoed in the dark. Gordon felt his skin getting goosebumps, even thought he had faced the joker before, there was just something about this man that gave him the chills. He Glanced at batman's face, even with a mask on he could tell that he also was tense.

They soon approached Joker's cell. Sharp pulled out a keychain from his pocket, searching through them to find the right key.

" Please wait outside," ordered Batman.

Sharp grabbed the key and slowly unlocked the door.

In the gloomy light they could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at them. a sinister grin spread on his face that stretched from ear to ear

"Long time no see...Bats"

* * *

 _Those eyes..._

Hannah couldn't take her eyes off the man. She remembered that she had seen him in the men's bathroom before, but now she had a chance to take a good look at him. His style of clothing really made him stand out. Corn blue suit with lime green collar and on top of his blond head he wore a large top hat. He must be very rich, She thought. Who else would wear a top hat at a regular night club.

"The love the liveliest,the life the loveliest, way back, way back, way back home, no place like home, sweet home, sweet home"

After the last words left her mouth the room goes silent. It takes a little while for the crowd to react. It's an exciting silence. Suddenly the air is filled with applause and cheering. Drops of sweat dripped down from her forehead. Hannah quirtised as gracefully as she could while her body slowly was returning to reality, the warm feeling inside died and was replaced by cramping pain. Desperately she tried to remain balance, but her legs failed her, and she fell.

* * *

Note from admin: My best apologies for not updating the story, a lot has happend since last time. I am now writing the story alone, and i haven't really had the energy to continue. A big thank you to the people who support me and give me strength to keep writing. hopefully there will be more chapters :) because i feel a lot for the story and i wanna finish it. Once again thank you all for staying with me.

The name of the song is ( _Way Back Home_ with Bob Crosby)


End file.
